Never change
by LonelyLullaby
Summary: How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart? He left, as much as I don't want to believe it.. he was gone, I was still here, broken and battered, he left everything he had, except he didn't leave my heart.SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the prologue; sorry for it's shortness but I think that's how they're suppose to be. It pretty much gives you an idea of whats going to happen, and no this is not where I'm starting from. SasukeXOC**_

_**I hope you enjoy and don't think this is all a pile of rubbish, Do have optimistic, bright minds please.**_

_**By the way I don't own Naruto or anything other than Akira, Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

_Akira._

_**Prologue; The Middle's Catastrophic beginning.**_

The gusty wind blew softly on my skin making me shiver and leaving me with an eerie feeling of dread.

My heart pounded hard in my chest, my breathing out of control.

Trees pushed against each other creaking with every move.

The sky was gray and cloudy it was late in the night and the moon hung above; its lights dancing along the grass.

Three years ago was a very long time and I didn't know if I had anything left in me to face him, my feelings toward him made a bitter turn in the end something I would have never expected.

I wanted to _**kill him**_, I wanted to _**hate him**_, and never speak to him _again_.

I _**never again**_ wanted to hear his voice speak to me in my dreams or in the present life.

But every night when I did or tried to sleep his voice and words played over in my head like a _broken record._

It burned my very thoughts and my heart.

As much as I wanted to listen to my throbbing beating heart I couldn't any longer, it made me _weak_.

It made me _care_, and it made me a _dangerous_ weapon to myself more than others.

My thoughts have been through this _**millions**_ of times trying to rack through everything that happened, to get it out of my head, to _**forget.**_

But I never could forget, it haunted me every night, it was worse than _**death**_, my head was hazy now and it made me feel better, it made me feel numb to the _pain_.

I was tired of the dream that occurred every night, him as the actor, and I as the fool.

He was always there and I knew he always would be.

The scars in my heart showed me so, my thoughts told me so, and every broken piece of me he left in Konoha made me resent myself, and everything in front of me.

_My thoughts on how he thought of me now was only hatred, though love or hate could both hurt me, hate would make me stronger in the end._

That was the hard lesson I had to learn, but every time I find my grip on it, I find myself on the path I was trying to get out of.

_Love or hate._

_Friend or enemy._

_**Everything has an opposite**_, and everyone can change how they feel about a person in a second, with what they do, or don't, what they say, and or don't say.

But why you ask, why you ask how I cant change my feelings for him.

I couldn't give you an answer.

Not today, tomorrow, a month, or years from now I couldn't.

_**I love him, I hate him. And now I can't make a decision.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's quite a short chapter in my opinion, but soon there shall be more long detailed chapters coming up :). Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1: Memories fade to dust.**_

I never thought that by some weird twisted fate I'd be put on the team who were so unalike by their personalities and everything that has happened to them that it'd change everyone's life all together. It also changed us, but like everything in the world by age we change, it didn't feel like years when we were together, it felt short lived, and sudden. I remember every journey, mission, and experience we all had together, it made us grow on one another, to love and care for. We were a team, a five man team, and nobody but death and the link that held us together could break us apart. I would have gave anything for them not to die, they would not if I had that choice, but I could still worry about it, and hope and pray for their well being.

The links that held us together were one another, if one left we'd all be a mess, I didn't want him to leave, nor did anybody else.. but that was his choice, and hopefully he'll be happy with what he chose.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed punching him hard in the head, a crazy robotic look carved on her face. With a sour face Naruto laid on the ground holding his head as if it were about to burst open. "Sakura..." I held her arm while she shook her fist at Naruto.

"Naruto's just a pervert ignore it." I smiled a little and Naruto nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"We need to get serious, we need to train harder in order to bring him back!" Sakura's words were probably not intended to be so harsh but I couldn't help to take it that way.

"I know.." I said lightly

"But we need a brake every once in a while.. you know to get our minds off of things and relax or we'll be too strained.." I gave Sakura a kind smile and she looked at me sadly like she regretted saying it. "We need to bring him back, this is his home Sakura, and we will." A hopeful lie is better than a sad one, and hopefully she'd believe my words more than I did. Every inch in my body wanted to believe he was coming back, but I was smarter than that.

Sakura smiled; a light in her eyes like I had just took her worries away.

"Yeah we will but, what about you?" she questioned.

I stared at her wondering what she meant.

"I mean.. when he comes back, what do you think will happen? Will you two..?"

I looked away in question of myself. Well did it really matter? It was probably only puppy love, and if it wasn't that it was fake. But if it was real, it would've been lost right, all the feelings of those last memories together..

"I don't know." I stared off solemnly I didn't know, and I don't think I ever wanted to.

"He loved you.."

My head turned around and I stared at her in complete shock with my mouth open in wonder.

"What?" I never thought I'd hear those words from her, have I lost my sanity like everything else?

"He really loved you Akira.. I'm sorry." She looked down not meeting my eyes so I looked at Naruto, he was beside Sakura now, and he looked me in the eyes waiting for me to say something, but what? I didn't know.

Unsure I shrugged, was it a compliment, fact, opinion?

"It doesn't matter." A big smile surfaced on my face, I didn't care if it looked real or fake, I jut needed to go and get out of the situation for awhile, I didn't want to face the questions, or the memories.

"I have to go, uhm tell Kakashi I said hello, I'll catch up with y'all later." I waved a silent goodbye as I turned around and ran off. I didn't want to hear what Sakura had to say, it'd resurface everything that I have been trying to hard to bury, the happiness, the pain, the past. It was too much for me in one day it emotionally drained me.

With a creak of the wood and a hard push I managed to open my door, it had been like that ever since I moved here, and I didn't really care about the door as long as I could get in and out. I walked towards the living room, bags and clothes piled on the floor making the place look dirty and clustered, some would say it looked like a pig's pin, I'd say it gave it some character.

The ugly gray couch was pushed in the center of the room, I had wanted it closer towards the wall, but I never found time or reason to do it, it was pretty old, and I'm sure I needed a new one, but a couch is a couch and I can live without one for quite some time.

Picture frames lined the front wall, with pictures of my friends and me, when I was young and old, when times seemed to be so much easier than they were now. I laid down, making a point to look at each one of them, My 12th birthday shoving cake into Naruto's face as he tried pushing me out of the cameras view. A picture of the spot I had gone to almost every day in my life years before now. Each had unique memories, but there was something missing. In one of the frames a picture had been taken out, inside now it was all white, it reminded me that something had gone, it went missing, and it didn't need to be remembered.

I curled up sighing too lazy to get up and walk to my bedroom, the old couch was quite comfortable, but what made me annoyed though was the paper on the coffee table, it was folded over once and the top was sticking out like nobody's business. In every room it was dramaticly dirty and the only clean place in the whole house, was the damn coffee table. I grumbled a word under my breath as I got up to get it, grabbing it with one hand I put it in front of me and opened it. It was the missing picture from the wall, the only picture I had of him. I sighed, my brown hair went to the middle of my back, curly, and brushed, my eyes were wide open, the golden orbs stuck out due to my pale skin. I was smiling and I couldn't help but think were that girl went, she looked so happy, like she had nothing to worry about, she was a girl that was lost in my past, cause she was me. A hand laid over my shoulder, protectively, he was 3 inches taller than me, something he had always joked about with me was my height, and I couldn't help but smile at the memory. A smirk was on his face, it was pretty hard to get him to smile, but when you got him too, it was so worth it. His black hair stuck up in the back, and his locks fell in front of his face, he was handsome, or beautiful in words he was like an angel to me. At the bottom right corner of the picture words were scribbled, and before I could help it tears fell off my face and onto the picture.

"_**I Love you.**_

_**Sasuke."**_


End file.
